


Waiting To Say I Miss You, I'm So Sorry

by macmanusbabe13



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Sad Norman, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman hadn't talked to Sean since he started filming TWD due to a big fight between them. When Andrew invites Norman to come live with him, Sean starts talking to Norman again, but Norman is suspicious.<br/>Both Norman & Sean are in love with each other, but some things are just complicated.<br/>(So sorry, worst summary ever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.  
> *Disclaimer*  
> These people do not belong to me. None of this ever happened, ever.

Norman drawled out out his last line to Andrew before Greg called out to them.  
"Cut! Alright guys, lunch! You know the drill, meet back here in an hour to discuss the rest of the shooting schedule!" He yelled out. I smiled at Andrew before I walked away to my truck. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone today, so I would just isolate myself to my own space.  
"Shit." I whispered aloud to myself, realizing I forgot my lunch. I heard a chuckle behind me & I whipped around.  
"Did you forget something?" Andrew asked, still chuckling.  
"Uh, yeah. I forgot my lunch." I murmured, kind of embarrassed.  
"Well, that's ok. You can have some of mine," He said with a smile on his face. "I kind of packed extra."  
"Oh no, its fine! I don't need to eat!" I said while shaking my head no.  
"Don't be silly, Daryl Dixon needs to have all his energy. I won't leave until you have eaten a good portion." Andrew declared. He looked as if he wasn't going to let up soon.  
"If you insist, you stubborn bastard." I laughed. Andrew sat down in the bed of my truck & pulled out the food. It was two sandwiches, a bag of chips, & a can of coke. He passed me a sandwich & put the bag of chips in between us. He stared at me until I got the hint, & took a bite of the sandwich. He smiled before biting into his own. I rolled my eyes before continuing to eat. After we finished, I checked the time & saw we had about 20 minutes left.  
"You won't take care of yourself unless someone reminds you to, don't you?" Andrew said suddenly, looking at me in a funny way. I didn't even know how to respond, so I just kept quiet.  
"You won't eat unless you're forced to or you just decide to eat. I hardly see you eat. Is there a problem? Do you need help? Because I would be happy to help." Andrew said. It looked like he was waiting for an answer, but I don't really know what to say.  
"I, erm, I don't need help. I'm fine, I just don't really think of myself that much," I murmured. "I'm busy trying to do everything I can so things like that don't cross my mind." I confessed.  
"But you need someone who will make you take care of yourself," he exclaimed. "And I know you're looking for a better place to live & I have enough space for both of us to live comfortably & I can cook & we both have the same schedules & I wou-"  
"Andy! Slow down, you're babbling," I laughed. "Are you asking me if I want to move in with you? Cause if so, yes." I said with a happy smile. Andy looked so relieved that I said yes.  
"Really? That's great! Someone has to take care of you. When can you move in?" He asked happily.  
"Um, whenever I can? I don't have much in my apartment, so we can get rid of all of it. Thank you for letting me move in." I said.  
"It's no problem! I'm happy you're letting me do this." He said with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back at him & we hugged.  
"We should probably be getting back, huh?" I said. He looked at his phone, noticing were a bit late.  
"Definatly. Lets go." He said while pulling me off the truck bed. We walked back over to the group where everyone was gathered. I was in a great mood, I was so happy Andy is letting me live with him. When we reached the group, Greg was telling us what we were doing now.  
"Ok, right now we need to film a Glenn/Maggie scene, so everyone except Lauren & Steven go behind the cameras. As we all sat sat on the ground trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, my phone beeped. I stared at the phone in shock.  
Flanery: Hey, you doing anything tonight? I'm in town & I miss you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented! You made me want to update, so this is for you!  
> Sorry for any and all mistakes!

I stared at my phone in shock. Why is Sean texting me? I sat there staring at it for what felt like forever before Andy bumped my shoulder and made me jump.  
"You alright there?" Andy asked with a smile on his face, but with worry filling his eyes.  
"Oh, yeah! I just, got a text from an old friend, is all. Kinda shocked me." I tried to say indifferently. It must have worked because Andy smiled and continued watching Steven and Lauren on screen.   
It was about 10 minutes later when they finished the scene, due to some retakes. The whole time I was fidgeting and biting my nails, wondering what Sean wanted and if I should text him back. Everyone was happy after the scene because the directors said that tomorrow we didn't have to come due to some rainy weather forecast. We all cheered before dispersing and walking to our cars.   
Andy and I were walking slowly to our cars. I was hardly paying attention to where I was going, so inevitably I tripped on a rock.  
"Are you ok?" Andy asked, trying to keep from laughing.   
"No, that rock wanted a piece of me." I said laughing. Andy finally let out a little laugh before getting serious.  
"Do you want to come over for a bit? I got some beer and I wouldn't mind a little company." He asked, sounding a bit nervous.  
"Sure, why not? I follow you in my truck. Lead the way, Officer." I said jokingly.  
About 15 minutes later, I pulled up to Andy's nice little house he bought when he got the part. We walked into the house and I sat down on the couch while Andy went to get the beers.  
While I was waiting, I looked at my phone again. There was another message from Sean.  
Flanery: Oh, aren't you so high and mighty? Not answering my text messages.   
Oh god, I though to myself. That was sent 5 minutes ago. Why is he doing this? He doesn't talk to me in a year, and out of the blue he texts me?  
"Sorry I took so long!" Andy said suddenly, scaring me.   
"Holy fuck, man! You scared me! Why are you so damn quiet?" I said. Andy laughed a full body laugh before sitting down next to me and handing me a beer.  
"So have you looked around yet? Got a feel for the place you're going to be living in? Also, I'm always quiet, so you better get used to that." He said with a wink. I laughed and shook my head before taking a swig of my beer.  
"No, I didn't want to be nosy." I answered.  
"Shut up, man. You're going to live here with me pretty soon, so treat it like it your own." Andy said with a smile. I smiled back at him before we knocked our beer cans together and chugging the rest of it.  
After about an hour, we were drunk as hell. We were giggling at nothing and falling while still sitting on the couch.  
"This is fun, man. We need to do this more often." I giggled out.   
"Yeah, this is great. You're great. You're pretty, in a manly sorta way." Rick slurred out. I just looked at him and said thanks while blushing and laughing madly.  
At one point, Andy crawled over to me and sat right next to me. We were so close I felt every breath he let out. I sobered up a little bit when I noticed the closeness between us. I turned my head to look at him and barely saw him for a second before I felt his lips pressed into mine.   
I gasped and pulled away quickly, realizing what had happened(or somewhat, I was still drunk). Andy looked shocked and muttered out a quick apology before trying to move away.  
"Mm mm, where do you think you're going?" I asked as I pulled him back. I kissed him hard and waited to see his reaction. He was still for a moment before he started kissing my back, just as hard. He gripped my waist as I wound my arms around my neck. We kept kissing as things got more heated. He put his hands up my shirt and I tugged his hair as I moaned.  
"Oh god, you don't know what you do to me, do you?" Andy breathed out. I pulled his head down for another kiss before he pulled away, breathless.  
"Wanna take this upstairs? I got a nice bed." He said. I nodded enthusiastically before he pulled me up from the couch and led me upstairs.


End file.
